Dying Sun
by england girl
Summary: What if Edward Cullen had not lost ALL of his family what if his cousin Holly ended up like him? then many many many years later they found eachother. Holly has a bloody past and it seems as if its following her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Dying Sun**

**The Beginning of the end**

I stared out the misty window preparing to face the cold outside, I did not know what I would find, and I hoped I would not be too late as this was my last chance.

Mother was ill, that was to be expected many were dying from the Spanish influenza and now I was the only one left, Father had died during the first wave of the epidemic I had no brothers or sisters the only other people who I knew in my family was my auntie and her husband and their son Edward Masen.

I knew it was a long shot for help but I didn't know who else to turn to.

I don't know what I would do if mother died where would I go how could I afford the rent?

I am nearly sixteen in a few months I could get a job and support myself as a maid or something like that the war is still going on in Europe I hope so much that America doesn't get caught in it so many men have died I used to sneak at Fathers newspaper when he wasn't looking.

I remembered the last few months, the last happy memories I had of my family before forcing myself out of the door and into the Chicago streets.

The wind hit me first biting away at my exposed skin;

I pulled my coat around me tighter and walked swiftly to my first stop my Auntie's house.

It wasn't that far maybe a few blocks, I breathed through the mask on my face we were told it would stop us getting the influenza I didn't trust it much as mother always wore hers and she still got ill. I walked quickly down the silent streets past boarded up theatres and empty parks.

I was there I quickly ran up the steps my bronze chestnut hair flying back in the wind, my mask nearly flew off at the same time. I rang the doorbell and waited.

I waited.

No sound could be heard of approaching steps, I prayed and prayed someone would answer.

No one did.

There was only one other place to look, The Hospital.

I knew I was taking a risk but I had to try, it was another 30 minute walk and by the time I got there I was shaking in my coat.

The Hospital was full of doctors and nurses running round in desperation, beds were everywhere full of the sick, the dying and the dead. I could feel the thick wet tears running down my cheeks as the shouts of the dying rang in my ears. On the bed closest to me was a boy not much older than me, his skin pale white a dead white with dark shadows under his eyes and mouth.

The lights reflected dimly off his skin his black hair plastered to his forehead I nearly reached out to touch his hand lying limply at his side but a doctor shouted out.

"Don't touch him" his voice was so beautiful and yet full of sorrow.

I followed the voice looking for its owner and my eyes came to rest on the most beautiful man I had ever seen, I was momentarily dazed by his face he was young with short blond hair swept back as if hands had run through it many times;

His skin was pale white nearly as white as the boy on the bed his eyes were the most amazing honey colour he looked like he should be in Hollywood rather than in a hospital. He was wearing a doctor's coat with a light blue shirt underneath with pale beige trousers and polished shoes, a stethoscope hung lightly round his neck. He looked concerned and confused to why I was here I was so amazed by his beauty I was struggling for the right words.

"Who are you? Can I help you?" his voice so gentle it sounded like music.

"I am Holly; I... was looking for someone, my Auntie and her son." I finally managed to choke out.

"Hello Holly, I am Carlisle may I ask what their names are so I can check to see if they are here." His voice answered back gentle and understanding it took me a few seconds to get my response out.

"They are Elizabeth and Edward Masen I went to their house but I didn't get an answer."

His expression changed for a fraction of a second he seemed upset and sympathetic as if he already knew the outcome of my search, but it changed back to the gentle face as he led the way towards the reception.

I followed eagerly past the many beds of men women and children all at different stages of the influenza loved ones holding hands, mothers saying their goodbyes to their children; I knew these scenes would haunt me to the end of my life.

"Rachel; can you look up Elizabeth and Edward Masen for me please."Carlisle spoke confidently he was exactly the person I would trust with my life he was so assuring.

"Yes, there were people of that name registered" she paused for a minute looking down at some papers, her voice was rough and she looked tired her mousy hair tied back into a scruffy bun her glasses sliding slowly down her nose I sympathized with her to have to see this suffering every day.

"Elizabeth Masen died on Monday evening and..." she paused again shuffling through some more papers before giving up and looking at the list of the dead.

Many emotions were coursing through me, I was angry at myself I knew I should have come earlier, I also felt a crushing grief at my loss and my mothers.

But what about Edward? Was he still alive? I remembered when I last saw him a few months ago; so happy and healthy he was strong he could lift me up without a problem I couldn't imagine him reduced to being weak like so many around me now.

"Edward Masen was admitted but there isn't a record of his discharge so I assume he must have died, everything is hectic here and doctors don't have time to fill out death certificates I am sorry honey." She looked up at me as she said the last part.

I was crying so hard by then I couldn't see properly just a blurry mass of colours all flowing into each other. So there it was my last hope, I was alone now mother was near the end and I had tried everything.

I had failed.

Not only that I had lost my Father, My auntie and now my cousin who I would miss the most we always talked and wrote letters he was like the brother I never had.

Carlisle walked me to the door his hand rested on my shoulder, it seemed slightly colder but I was so caught up in my loss I didn't notice, the hot tears turned cool when I reached the door I turned to face Carlisle to thank him for his help I could barely get the words out I was shaking slightly.

"Th... Thank you Carlisle I should go." I spoke very quietly I did not know what I should do next I looked outside the sky had darkened and it was raining lightly I wasn't so confident I could find my way home now it all looked slightly different in the dark.

"Holly, be careful there are desperate people out there get home as quick as you can" His musical voice was layered with concern.

I nodded and headed out of the door.

To consol my grief I took my mind back to happier times when I was thirteen and I was sitting at the grand piano in the living room at home, most of the family were over for thanksgiving and I was determined to play a piece I just learned but I was still having difficulty with the end which was a grade higher than my abilities.

Then Edward came in dressed smartly his bronze hair a mess as always his green eyes sparkling half laughing at my attempt.

"What do you think is so funny?" I accused him watching carefully as he positioned himself next to me on the piano stool.

"You obviously, you have been trying to play that same piece for the last hour and you still get it wrong" he said it half chuckling.

I could feel myself going slightly red in the face at his remark.

"It's not as easy as it looks." I retorted

"Well let's see shall we?" he answered back smugly his smile was crooked I knew he was better at the piano than me and he was just going to show off.

His hands glided effortlessly across the keys playing the melody perfectly, I enjoyed listening to him play it was a change, when he got to the end he did it slower so I could watch and see how he played it. Of course it all makes sense now he makes everything look easy.

I played the piece and got it right finally.

"Told you" he smiled as he said it smugly.

We played the piano together when we met up at family functions and sometimes the odd weekend it was always fun to play with Edward.

I felt another tear drift slowly down cheek as I made my way home, the rain was lifting, now it was only a drizzle as I half way home the streets were still deserted apart from a few men on the corner I was wary of them so I turned off down a narrower street to avoid them.

There wasn't much light and I couldn't see ten metres ahead but I kept going,

I heard a rustling behind the dumpsters I froze with panic for a few seconds then kept walking ahead.

_It is just a cat or something nothing is going to hurt you_ I thought quickly I could now see the gap at the end of the ally and I started to run, I couldn't wait to get home.

But before I could start running I felt something hard and cold slam into me from the right, I was so disorientated I didn't know what was happening as teeth bit into my neck. The pain was unimaginable I screamed but it barely made a sound as I heard by heart pounding against my chest franticly.

I could vaguely hear someone's voice mystical and beautiful like Carlisle's but this was not his voice this tone was deeper.

"Casper put her down I think we can find some other use for her"

All in heard in response was a hiss

Then before I knew it the cold hard thing was off me and was slammed against a wall and the last I heard was ripping and screams like my own but being cut off quickly as I sank into the blackness.

The pain didn't leave it grew intense, it was like I was burning at the stake all I want to do is die nothing is worth this I don't even know what is happening, I scream for someone to kill me but no one does I cry out begging for someone to end this pain.

It felt like years would pass and I would still be in this pain as I burned on. All I could hear were my now weak screams for death but my hearing got sharper and I could hear other things as well. Pots and pans banging together filled with boiling water Was someone cooking? How anyone could be cooking while I was in this much pain was beyond me how could they not hear my pleas for death?

Then my heart grew hotter all the fire retreated to my heart beating impossibly fast I felt I was going to explode. Then it stopped dead my heart stop beating and the pain was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine *sigh* ** **by the way this takes place post breaking dawn and the first two chapters are in holly's pov.**

**Lost**

As I drove along the freeway with my windows tinted and the music firing out of my sound system I wondered where I was going. I had decided to go exploring again much like I had done when I left the company of Casper and Theo in 1967, I grew bored of their games and left.

My ice hands on the steering wheel tightened slightly I winced at the thought they had no respect and were reckless that is most likely the reason they headed south. They had always had appetites for danger and blood Mexico seemed ideal lots of land up for grabs loads of people...

And blood.

I last heard from them a two decades back a plea for help as the volturi closed in, I was at this time in Canada so was unable to do anything anyway I wouldn't help them I was disgusted for years with myself after they changed me. My life gone never moving standing still forever I never quite forgave them for that so I was not sad to see them passing.

It was amazing after the change I didn't recognise myself before I must have been blind all the colours they mesmerised me for weeks and the beauty.

I have long bronze hair with subtle hints of my old chestnut, my face before still slightly round and childish now defined cheekbones took their place. My skin pale white; and hard as rock, glitters like diamonds in the sunlight.

For that reason I stole a tinted window car just in case I needed it you couldn't be too careful.

In my early years as a young vampire I too was reckless with Theo and Casper quenching my thirst whenever I needed playing and giggling as the life was sucked out of my victims. That was long ago before I saw the true cost of my thirst killing innocent people, I had been just like them I knew how they felt because I could see their memories all the happy times, all the tragic ones and now the last as I ended their life. I knew everything about them their name their lovers their enemies, first kiss, marriage and kids I saw their whole lives and I wanted it bad maybe that is why it was just bearable to get revenge on what had happened to me to blame them and to end their happy lives to quench my thirst to satisfy my need.

I have seen lots of happy families hundreds of Christmases, just like the ones I used to have with my family surrounding me laughing joking discussing new jobs, new homes, new arrivals that was gone now, lost in time I could never get that back. My mum my dad my auntie my cousin

Gone

Lost

Never coming back I was a stranger to the world which I now had an eternity to explore, it seemed pointless to me if you had no one to share it with.

Maybe that was what I was looking for a companion to share my existence with to make forever worth living not that I was living as such but to have some meaning some purpose.

Was this existence even worth living? If I fed off humans with lives, and futures! How did that balance out my worth against theirs how should I be the one to decide who was good and who got the death penalty?

It had been exactly 32 years since I had drunk the blood of an innocent human seeing their spotless lives doing nothing wrong. I could see the bad ones to that is why I only ate when I needed to desperately I put it off for as long as possible and only killing men who (if you can call them men) had committed the most vile crimes I only served out a kind of justice to end their time on this world to prevent others suffering because of them.

But still I could see their memories and they still haunt me every person I have killed my photographic memory stored every memory of theirs.

I shook my head I don't want to go down that path to let my mind wander on my bloody past.

I wasn't even watching where I was going very carefully as the speedometer hit 105 mph I glanced briefly at the sign post WASHINGTON STATE north would be best it rains more and a good place to hunt.

I shuddered at that last thought once when I had been so thirsty and I was in the woods hundreds of miles from civilisation a deer had run across my path instinctively I lashed out and killed it obviously it didn't taste anything as good as human blood but it almost satisfied my thirst after about 7 deer.

So when I struggled to find men who had committed really bad crimes I fed on animals occasionally, I continued on my path north through the night only needing to fill up on gas once as I arrived in a town called Port Angles.

It had a few shops, restaurants it seemed ideal lots of back alleys and dark corners I parked the Mercedes at of the back of the parking lot and made my escape into the woods.

The fresh damp air was fantastic to my senses after all for the past week all I had to look at was road and smell the air freshener which was disgusting humans didn't have a very good sense of smell. I ran for a few miles till I could sense a few elk a couple of hundred metres away, my muscles tensed as I prepared to pounce on them. I wasn't looking forward to the taste but I didn't fancy murdering somebody with a life time of memories either.

The trees swayed in the evening breeze, they were covered in green moss the scent was amazing it slightly distracted me but I went in for the kill landing on one of the elks back my teeth ripping it apart from the neck slashing its throat its pulsing heart only made it better as I took in the hot blood from the animals neck. After I was finished I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket funny I hadn't even noticed it was blue, I hadn't really been concentrating on what clothes I took from the store in Seattle; the last place I had been since making my way north. I would have to change it again as it had speckles of red blood on now maybe at that clothes shop I had seen just before I parked there had been a lovely blue dress..

Just as the image of the blue dress flashed across my mind something in my perceptual vision moved, my body in immediate response got ready to fight in case there was any danger, I could sense it already there was danger to the south west I turned as soon as it had registered my body flowing in one movement I immediately let out a warning hiss displaying my white teeth which glinted in the moonlight.

Movement was now coming from the south east of the trees definitely something there and it wasn't human about two seconds had passed since the first movement was registered.

Then the smell hit me urgh! I recoiled from it naturally.

That is when I could see _IT_

It came from the trees emerging slowly at first it looked like a bear but as it approached...

Was it a mutated dog? No way, no dog could get that BIG!

My eyes widened in shock it was a giant WOLF no, no, no it could not be a werewolf they were nearly extinct and were not in this part of the world so what was one doing here staring at me with dark eyes it looked deeply confused.

Run

That was my first thought, but I had heard the tales nothing could out run these, it had sandy fur and suddenly it sat back and let out a howl.

Why would he do that? Here I was a perfect target and all _it _did was howl??

What good would that do it why wouldn't rip me to shreds?

I could hear feet pounding against the earth correction not feet _paws_.

Another wolf

Great it was calling its mates to come and join the snack that is all I would need oh well I had had a good run 106 years of existence more than most if it had to end now at least I could end on a high I had tried to be a good person and a good vampire well I did try to be good to not kill innocents all I could hope for was it had to be quick and then maybe even though I had done bad things there might be something after I was gone at least I would hope to see my mother, father, auntie and cousin.

I closed my eyes picturing the happy last Christmas with my family, mother cooking the turkey, father reading the newspaper Auntie Lizzie singing as Edward played the piano to a jolly tune; at least they would see me very soon. I reopened them as the second wolf came closer

The second wolf now came into view; he had reddish brown fur and looked quite a bit bigger than the sandy wolf if that was possible. His dark eyes bore into me questionably. This was it my end I looked up at the moon once last time waiting for them to attack.

A few seconds passed.

Nothing.

No attack, my eyes re- focused on the wolves the stood side by side as if waiting for a command. Again I heard rushing footsteps but they were different not paws this time feet. Could there possibly be an escape a vampire to my rescue? Surely the wolves could also hear this approach but they stayed in their position a second passed and there stood another vampire but this vampire was not surprised by the wolves and stood in front as if it was guarding them.

It took me a millisecond to be sure it was a vampire.

What was a vampire doing here?

What was he doing here? He was medium build with blonde curly hair; he reminded me so much of Carlisle I figured he was not human when I met him but I never did understand why he was at the hospital that day... I winced again at the memory.

He was there standing in front of me, his eyes! That was the resemblance they were the same as Carlisle's had been 91 years earlier slightly darker I noted.

"Hello" I spoke half dazed still trying to understand the situation.

"Hi ... er? What is your business here?" He spoke as dazed as I was to find me here he must not be used to visitors authority rang in his voice, so confident as he stepped closer I saw the horror of his face covered with scars

Dangerous that was my first thought how many had tried to kill him?

"Yes, I was just leaving, I was just passing through, I don't mean any harm" I tried to explain still struggling for words.

"Hunting?' he seemed confused. That's when I saw his eyes honey, not blood red as I had suspected after all most vampires are.

"Yes" I nodded sheepishly what else should I say just popped by for some fast food? Well deer wasn't actually that fast but still.

"That is very surprising' he must have been looking at my eyes they were brown a mixture of human blood an animal. I looked through his recent memories, his last feelings shock, surprise, relief? Was there something or someone he was protecting?

"Yes well I will just be going now"

My words came out in a singing voice I was very anxious to be away from this vampire he made me feel...

That is odd I felt calm yet still wanting to leave.

"Yes, well these are our hunting lands we would appreciate If you hunted further away we hold a permanent residence nearby and we want to remain so..." He trailed off in concentration.

"Jacob, Seth escort ..." he seemed to be searching for a name took me an extra 1/8 of a second to reply he was dazzling.

"Holly..." I paused what else was there to say?

"It was nice to meet you Holly, but I must get back it is not a very convenient time for us I hope we met again Seth and Jacob will escort you back to Port Angles." There was conflict to his voice but I did not understand it, it was harsher he must be protecting something...

Oh well best move on anyway I could always come back if I felt the need to.

After all I did have eternity.

"It was nice to see you I haven't seen another vampire for five years goodnight" My voice was smooth I hope he couldn't hear my pain I did so much want to talk to him the only contact I had had in so long was so very short.

"Goodnight" He turned and ran away off. Our encounter had lasted just over a minute, how odd normally vampires are very talkative perhaps he was just busy, and I didn't even get his name... I sighed.

The Big wolves stood up and started walking in the direction of Port Angeles reluctantly I followed skipping silently behind them till we reached the edge of the parking lot, they turned and nodded I nodded back that was the polite thing to do and headed off to that clothes store and the pretty blue dress.

Here I was back in my car, with designer sunglasses perched carefully on my nose, the sun was just rising the view; breathtaking if I actually bothered breath. Just as I had suspected that blue dress fitted perfectly now my beautiful wavy hair rested lightly on my pale shoulders contrasting fantastically with the colour of the dress. I think getting out of the area back to Seattle? Was that my next move?

I didn't like the sound of that.

Seattle seemed so... what's the word

Predictable.

No I had just come from there and after all these Vampires (assuming there is more than one other than that blond haired beauty) intrigued me I hadn't past any in so long, I felt the need to talk to my own kind. It would have to wait a few months a year maybe then come back when they were not _busy_ whatever that implied.

It wasn't a very sunny day least I could walk around act human, and see what I could find explore a bit before I go.

My eyes flicked through all the colours going past, the signs the buildings one stood out.

NEWTONS OUTDOORS.

Interesting maybe they have a map. I parked up in the lot, what day was it? Monday; yes it should be open it was 10:30 am so there most likely will be someone there humans so predictable they tell you where to find them and when they are available such an easy prey so vulnerable.

That is why I tried to protect them I suppose in the way I can leaving only the good and innocent, I stepped through the doors and was confronted with lines of outdoor goods ranging from cutlery to tents, shoes and outdoor wear as humans are not protected well against all weather they get cold so easily.

Well I am cold to them so I should not complain.

A boy stood behind the counter, maybe 19-20 with light blond hair and blue eyes that were now wide in shock, this was usually the response I got from most mortals who were somehow mesmerized by a vampire's very presence and extraordinarily good looks. I flicked through his memories to see his reaction he had now recovered himself and was beaming wildly he was confident and from previous experiences, cocky but he had not always got what he wanted, a memory of a girl in high school so typical he had a major crush on her since the day she arrived but she had met someone else and surprisingly married him at 18 that was unusual.

Anyway now he had his thoughts in order and was going to ask me if I needed help in .1.

"Can I help you?" his voice surprisingly smooth voice for a mortal.

"Yes, I was looking for a map of this area do you have any?" My voice now that would get him hyperventilating and before I could finish his pulse was quickening pleasing humans came naturally.

"Yes we do, we have several" He bent down under the table shuffling through some papers hurriedly he obviously was trying to impress me with his efficiency he was trying to find the map quickly he forgot when he stood up there was a self in the cupboard his head hit it with a thud, I suppressed a chuckle at the clumsiness he re-emerged looking slightly redder the blood flooding his cheeks, he look soo...

No, he was innocent he was human.

"Here you go I would recommend this one it covers a larger area scale" He said this pointing to a purple map, I took it in my hands balancing it before carefully opening it full length across the counter studying it carefully trying to pin point where I had seen that other vampire and how far I should stay clear for a while before I could introduce myself properly.

"Thank you, Yeah I will have this one please" I was now absorbed with the map scanning for the location I didn't look up, I reckoned he would be a bit bewildered by my less friendly tone.

"That is $6.99 please" He replied still in the same friendly voice with a touch of embarrassment, it was polite to buy the map even if I didn't need it after all photographic memories are quite handy. Still I handed over a $10 note,

"You can keep the change" I said in my sweet voice and turned around his face now dazed I had to let a laugh escape my lips but it was too low for him to hear.

I re emerged from the store and walked across the lot more people were there in hiking gear, mmm... was it really safe for them to hike with vampires close? It was not my problem and anyway that vamp I had seen yesterday did not have red eyes.... now what did that mean?

**If you liked that or hated it please PLEASE REVIEW i am new to this an i only write for fun so if anyone has any ideas on how she could meet the Cullens let me know thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own twilight **

**Confronted**

**Jaspers Pov:**

I couldn't take the emotional climate so I came out to join Edward on the porch overlooking the river. I looked over at Edward he stiffened I immediately I felt worry flood through him, something was wrong.

"Edward what is it?" I asked quickly, everyone else was busy having a shouting match... again would they ever quit?

"It's Jacob he just heard Seth calling for back-up someone's out there and it seems to be a vampire." Edward finished quietly, the last vampires who came to town were intent upon killing our entire family so you can imagine when a unannounced vampire turns up on your door step you are going to be the tiniest bit cautious.

"I will go check it out, I will make sure they go away" There was no way I was leaving our families safety at risk I pictured Alice's face in my head I would NEVER let her live in danger I had seen too much bloodshed to last eternity.

Edward just nodded; he had a lot to deal with right now he didn't need the worry of a stay vamp as well. I turned to where I smelt Jacob's fresh trail he had left no longer than three minutes ago I tensed to head of full speed to join him and Seth when Edward whispered

"Be safe Jazz"

I thought, Always_ am_

He chuckled as I sped into the forest and into the night. The trees tore at my clothes Alice was going to kill me over that it just happened to be a new shirt Urgh, I could hear Jacob running in front he could smell me but kept on running wanting to get to Seth first and ask questions later. I smelt the vampire before I saw it and when it came into view it was the last type of vampire I expected, I stayed on guard just in case, Her fear was her most dominant emotion then confusion. She was just a girl maybe 15/16 in physical appearance however that meant nothing she could be 400 years old and would still look the same, she had reddish brown hair and was obviously vampire beautiful. I looked straight into her eyes they were.... Brown?!?! Now that was definitely NOT natural for your average vamp... I checked again, yes, definitely a vampire pure white silk skin and a human at least would try running she obviously hadn't.

"Hello" her voice was smooth and soft but sounded dazed.

I better ask her what she was doing wondering about the forest "Hi err?.. What is your business here? I replied equally as dazed. I stepped closer to get a better look at her as soon as she saw my face properly she recoiled no doubt from the scars that covered my face fear again flooded through her she wanted to run.

"Yes, I was just leaving, I was just passing through, I don't mean any harm" she answered her voice a bit shaky.

The only explanation I could come up with for finding her in a forest with several dead elk not far from where we were she must have been hunting, but her eyes were brown not gold did that mean she was partly vegetarian? Did she drink human blood as well? I shook the questions out of my mind my objective was to see if she was a threat then send her away.

"Hunting?" I guessed.

"Yes" she answered shyly as if she was embarrassed to be caught.

"That is very surprising" I commented, I had never seen a vampire who survived of humans as well as animals maybe not every vamp we met wanted to be a mass murderer. Her feelings were becoming curious as if she wanted to ask about who I lived with more like who I was protecting I just stared back till she said

"I will just be going now"

Well just better warn her "Yes, these are our hunting lands we would appreciate if you hunted further away we have a permanent residence nearby and we would want to remain so..." I trailed off what more was there to say? She seemed pretty harmless but best play it safe. Seth and Jacob could escort her back to port angles that was probably where she came from it wasn't that far from here a couple of miles or so.

"Jacob, Seth escort..." ah I hadn't even asked her name now that was careless.

"Holly" she replied brightly

"It was nice to meet you Holly, but I must get back it is not a very convenient time for us I hope we met again Seth and Jacob will escort you back to Port Angles." Edward would be wondering what was taking me and may come and investigate so I ended it quickly, there wasn't anything here he needed to worry about, well part from he will want to talk to Jacob.

Holly replied quickly "It was nice to see you I haven't seen another vampire for five years goodnight" Her feelings were disappointed she wanted to talk more I was pretty certain we would meet again in time her curiosity would probably get the better of her in a few years.

"Goodnight" And with that I left running full pelt to get back home and update Edward.

I was at the porch in no time Edward read my thoughts which was basically a run-down version of the encounter it went something like:

_Nothing to worry about girl vamp looked 15/16 just curious and get this she was 'Hunting' but her eyes were brown. I pictured the girl in my head._

"Ah good, mmm..." Edward trailed off.

"What?"

"Maybe we should meet her sometime and introduce her to the Denali's she has promise to stop drinking human blood if your theory about her eyes is correct." He sounded hopeful He was still feeling a tad stressed out well who wouldn't be in his position?

I knew what he was going to ask next.

"Where is Jacob?"

"He and Seth escorted the vamp back to Port Angles they shouldn't be too long" roughly 10 more minutes I had a feeling that he wouldn't want to be back in a hurry.

"Wait till I get my hands on that dog, what the hell was he thinking!!! She is only 10 for crying out loud 10! If I had any idea they were planning this I –"

I cut him off he was getting angry so I sent calming waves to get him thinking straight before he attacked Jake which he wouldn't do if he wanted to remain a main part in his daughters life.

"NO-one knew they were planning this look I am sure you can talk them out of it make them wait a while it's not like they need to rush anything" I concluded logically

"Still the mutt didn't ask me first and thought he could make it all the way to... "He was getting worked up ... again.

"But he didn't! Alice stopped them so you should be thanking her and sorting out Jacob and Nessie!"

Edward grumbled.

I chuckled and headed back inside, Alice was sitting on the stairs looking a bit upset but she had already had a go at Nessie for trying to sneak off when her parents were out and now it was Bella's turn but she had been at it for nearly 3 hours now and Edward had yet to talk to her about it, I think he was waiting to grill Jacob first to see if he pushed Nessie to agree with him so he could get her off the hook and get Bella to calm down.

"hey Jazz, do you think you could send some calm Bella's way before Nessie gets completely destroyed I think she might have got the message now and she is struggling not to cry, and Jacob isn't back yet so she isn't holding too well." She sounded concerned hell everyone was.

"Sure" and I felt the emotional climate round Bella and Nessie not good anger was leaking out of them like a burst dam, I sent them both calming waves which had an immediate effect.

"Jasper, you are not helping me I need to sort this out with Renesmee" Bella's voice was calm but still sounded menacing.

"Bella, being mad or stressed helps no-one chill for a bit okay? Nessie I think you better chill too Jacob will be back in a bit so why don't you guys head home?" I suggested hopefully.

"Mmm... okay" Renesmee answered lazily heading for the door, reluctantly Bella followed after Renesmee leaving me and Alice in Peace as Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie were all hunting.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" exclaimed Alice I just Chuckled.


End file.
